Here We Come So Look Out
by CrazyChris21
Summary: hi this is my first story so tell me wot u think of it! :
1. Default Chapter

**Digimon Frontier **

**--Takuya POV--**

**(Takuya's Point Of View)**

**Chapter One—Where We Meet!**

**Hi my name is Takuya , I'm 11 years old and I'm going to tell you about a story that happened to me and my friends in Japan on Monday 18th April.**

**--Monday morning--**

"**Bye Mum I'm off to school" I shouted "Bye" my mum replied. I decided to skate to school on my skateboard because I love to skate and its good exercise. I was wearing my Red t-shirt, Blue Jeans and my favourite white trainers. I skated out the gate crossed half way cross the road then BANG! I got hit by a silver Kia, I flew off my skateboard and landed a meter away from my board. A girl ran to me "Are you ok?" she said worriedly. "Year I think so" I said weakly as I got up. "No broken bones" the girl asked politely. "No I'm all right" I replied. The girl went and got my skateboard and handed it to me. "Thanks" I said "No Prob." she replied with a cheeky smile. Suddenly the car door opened and a young boy stepped out as me and the girl stepped out and ran to him. "I'm so sorry my dad didn't see you" the boy apologised. The girl walked up to him and started talking Italian to him. "Buena stya elle monde si fere" she said "huh?" he said confuse. "I said to tell your dad to wear glasses next time!" I looked at her in amusement. Then I put my hand on her shoulder "thanks" I said and road off to school on my skate board.**

**--at school--**

**I finally arrived at school just in time for registration. I found out that the girl and the boy I meet this morning were in the same tutor group as me. After tutor my first lesson was cooking with the whole tutor class. In the hall way I saw the girl I meet this morning get pushed on the floor by two girls which were older than us and tipped everything out her bag and on to the floor and took her dinner money and her designer pencil case. I ran over to her and helped her get all her things back in to her bag and lent her some money for dinner because I had extra money. "Thanks." she said putting her bag on her back. "Well you did help me this morning with the whole car thing, by the way my name is Takuya what' yours?" I asked. "It's Zoë and thanks again" she said. Then we both walked off to our first cooking lesson. **

**--Some where far away--**

**Some where far away a creature called a digimon named orphanimon held a cell phone in his scaly hands. He typed something in but whatâ? **

**--Back at school-- **

**In the middle of cooking, Zoë and I were partners for the rest of the term. I found out that the other boy was in our class and every other class as well. Zoë walked over to some girls and asked to borrow some ingredients but they totally blew her off. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone ran off out side. Me and Zoë walked off out side together. "So you're new here then" I asked "yes I came back from Italy two days ago." Zoë replied quietly. Outside we sat down and started chatting about the school Obadiah and I asked her "do you like it here?" I asked while I was getting my phone out. Then before she got to answer both our phones went off at the same time. "Meet me at the closest train station at 2oclock sharp mum XxXxX" this text was sent at 1:30pm. "Sorry I have to go now but ill see you later" we said at the same time as we walked out the school gates and went off in different directions. "Cya!" we both said as we were waving good bye. **

**-- At The Train Station--**

**When I reached the closest train station I saw the elevator doors closing so I ran as fast as I could and jumped in and saw a boy who looked the same age as me. As the elevator went up to floor 13 I tried to introduce my self to the boy but he didn't reply, when we reached floor 13 we saw a young boy with a big hat getting bullied by two older boys who pushed him onto the train I was going to get on. "Hey you two leave him alone" I shouted. The two bullies ran away in fear. I got on to the train while the other boy that was in the elevator went in the one next to it. "hey thanks for what you did getting rid off those bully's and all" said the boy "Ohh it was nothing don't worry bout it, by the way my names Takuya" I replied "Ohh I'm Tommy nice to meet you" he said still feeling embarrassed that I scared the bullies away. One of the doors slid open Zoë and the boy that I meet this morning walked in "Zoë what are you doing here" I asked "I got a text to tell me to come here." She replied. "Hi I'm J.P I'm still very sorry about the accident this morning, Well who are all you?" J.P asked. "I'm tom" tom replied, "I'm Takuya, and don't worry about the car thing I'm not dead am I so don't worry." I replied. Suddenly the doors slammed shut and there was a big flash then we stopped and ran out the train "Where the hell are we? Zoë said as she fell on the floor as she was so scared. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Brothers Battle**

**--Digital world--**

**Then a voice from out of no where said "You are in the Digital world" A dark tall creature stepped out of the dark shadow from behind them. "AHHHHHHHH!" We all shouted at the same time. "W... what are y... you?" Zoë asked in a stuttering way. "I'm a Digimon and I brought you to the digital world because you are the chosen one's to save the digital world" the creature replied. "Err... do you have a n... name?" Tommy asked. "Yes I do Ophanimon is my name" he replied. "And I brought two other Digimon here to help you on your journey they will explain the rest to you Goodbye!" In a flash Ophanimon had disappeared. Then two digimon appeared out from the bushes. "Hi I'm Bokomon and this is my friend Neemon and we're joining you on your journey to save the Digital World." The little Digimon said. "Rite I get we're on a journey but what is our journey and who is the bad guy? Well if there is one that is?" Takuya asked anxiously. "Yea who is the bad guy?" repeated Koji. "Well we thought you would know Koji" said Bokomon in a strange way. "It's your twin brother Koichi we thought you knew" said Neemon. "M... M... My BROTHER you're kidding me right, it can't be we thought he ran away last month!" shouted Koji. "No sorry we're not joking." Neemon said sadly. "OHH NO!! My Mum she's going to go ballistic when she finds out I'm gone!" Zoë shouted. "Don't worry Ophanimon sent a text to all your Mum's and said that you where all going to a summer chill out camp for a month so don't worry." Bokomon said reading a book that said on the front to Neemon and Bokomon from Ophanimon p.s. This will help you on your journey.**

"**What's that book?" J.p asked. "It's a guiders book for our journey, Ophanimon gave it to me and Neemon." Bokomon said. "But what if where not back in a month?" J.P asked thoughtfully. "Well a year here is a month in your world so if it takes longer than a year here Ophanimon probably will do something. Well let's get moving its going to get dark soon!"**

**--In the Forest**

**As we set off into the forest we heard a screams and big bangs from some where deep in the forest. "That sounds like a Tentamon being chased by a Greymon!" Bokomon said "Here have these, these are your D-Tecters they will help you transform into a Digimon!" **

"**How do we do that?" I Said Quickly. "Well we don't know were not Digidestains so you'll have to find out by yourself sorry!" the said looking so upset. We ran until the shouting stopped the poor Tentamon had got deleted out of history, until he's born out of an egg again. We saw Greymon but someone was on his back. "Koichi! IT CAN'T BE!!!" Koji shouted "I Thought you ran away! Ages ago!" Koichi looked a Koji and gave a little smile "so when did you get here little brother, I never thought you'd have the guts to be a Digidestain!" Koichi laughed. "Hey shut up! Don't talk to Koji like that and how deer you delete a Digimon, you're just pure evil!" I shouted at the top of my voice! "Well you have a big gob for a little boy like you!" Koichi replied rapidly. "Hey Takuya stay out of this leave him to me!" Koji Said as he clenched his fist. Suddenly Koji was so angry he shouted "Execution Spirit...... Evolution!" suddenly there was a big flash and then POOF the light disappeared. "Lobomon, the Spirit of Light" This weird looking wolf type Digimon said as he stepped forward looking at Koichi and the Greymon he was sitting on. Neemon looked at Lobomon "That's Koji he's the spirit of Light!" He shouted at the top of his voice. Everyone looked at Lobomon. "WOW He did it but... but how?" I said thoughtfully for once. "Well I never thought you would every Spirit Evolve I always thought you would be too weak!" Koichi spirited out laughing. "Lets see how you do against my Greymon here! Greymon Attack!" Koichi ordered. "Oh no what are we going to do Koji... I mean Lobomon, could lose!" Zoë Shouted panicking. Koichi jumped down off Greymon and Greymon ran for an attack. "ARHHHHHH!" Greymon shouted as he was charging. Lobomon Jumped out off the way and kicked Greymon up into the air. "God is that all you've got Greymon?" Lobomon said confidently as Greymon landed on the floor with a thump! "Hey I'm just getting warmed up... yea I'm just getting warmed up!" Greymon said unconfidently. Greymon ran for another Charge but missed again. Lobomon put the end off his palms together and spread out his fingers. "Bye Greymon! LIGHT BEAM!" suddenly a bright beam came flying out of Lobomon's hand and hut Greymon right in the stomach! Greymon suddenly de-Digivolved back to Agumon its rookie form. "You weak Digimon you deserve to be deleted!" Koichi shouted as he picked something out of his pocket. "HEY that's a Digivice!" Tommy Shouted trembling in his boots! "Yes and Koji isn't the only one that could Spirit Evolve you no! Execution Spirit...... Evolution!" Suddenly a big black light went around Koichi and he faded away. "No he's Spirit Evolving!" J.P Shouted. "Lowemon. Spirit of Darkness!" Said a dark black wolf that stepped out of the light. Lobomon look and Koichi's Spirit Evolution. "Well the games on now were equal!" Lobomon shouted with a grin. **

**--The GIANT Battle--**

**Lobomon and Lowemon ran for each other and clashed there claws were clenching against each others. "AHHHHHH!" Lowemon pushed Lobomon back into a giant tree. "Well that was a shock, but no harm done!" Lobomon got up with a smile. Lowemon ran for Lobomon but Lobomon didn't move! "Koji get out the way!" Zoë shouted worriedly. Then Just as Lowemon was about to hit him Lobomon jumped and Lowemon ran straight into the tree face first! "OWWW that's gotta hurt." I said laughing my head off. Lowemon and Lobomon de-Spirit Evolved at the same time, they were both weak because of all the energy they use. "Until next time brother I promise you'll lose!" Koichi said Liming of into the woods. "Ohh yea the Agumon, I better go and get him." Zoë said as she ran for him in a rush. Koji was standing in the same spot for a minute or two and then collapsed onto the floor. Everyone crowed around him.**


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Kidnap!**

--In a cave somewhere!--

After the giant battle between Lobomon and Lowemon and Koji fainted, J.P decided to carry Koji over his shoulder to a cave that they found just out side the woods in a mountain, the cave went on for at least 50feet and it was really tall. Zoë was also carrying the Agumon that Koichi had tortured to fight Koji. Agumon woke up and jumped out of Zoë's lap a screamed "Where's my master!" "Who's your Master? Do you mean Koichi?" Zoë said with a confused face. "Yes he beats me if I don't call him master!" Agumon replied. "Well your free now you can hang with us if you want?" I said politely. "Well ok, but only if my friend Patamon can?" Agumon said with a cheeky smile. "Ok but where is he?" Tommy asked. "Err... that's the problem.... He's at Koichi's den." Agumon said with a sad face. "Well Zoë, J.P, Neemon and Tommy you sneak into his base and get Patamon, me and Bokomon will stay here with sleepy over there (Koji)." I said looking at Koji.

--The Kidnap!

When all the rest left to get Patamon me and Bokomon sat down and drifted off to sleep. Agumon lead all the others to Koichi's den, when they reach his den the had a look around for guards lucky for the there was only one but it was a champion level Digimon, Centarumon, "What are we going to do?" Neemon said. "Well what's the problem Agumon can attack him." Zoë said looking rather confused by what Neemon just said. "He's a Champion level! One of you point the top of your Digivice and you'll see!" Zoë pull her Digivice from her pocket and pointed it at Centarumon. Suddenly a voice came from the Digivice and said "Centarumon, Centarumon is a champion level Digimon, its special attack is Solar Ray!" "Wow, I never knew that would happen." J.P said looking at the Digivice. "Ok Neemon and J.P you distract him and make him chase when you lose him go back to the cave, Ok." Zoë whispered. J.P and Neemon ran out and pocked there tongues out at Centarumon and ran in to the woods. Zoë, Tommy and Agumon made a run for the door. Agumon lead them to the cells where all the Digimon got kept until they were needed. "Agumon you get Patamon and will get all the rest." Tommy said quickly. "And hurry we haven't got much time!!!" they ran and opened all the cages, and all the Digimon ran out free, sniffing the fresh air once again. "Hey I'm Patamon thanks for saving us all!" said a type flying Genie pig. "So you're Patamon! Well introductions later we need to go!" Zoë shouted. They all ran out the door and faded into the woods. Back at the cave me and Bokomon were still sound a sleep. But that would soon change! Bang!!! Bang!!! Bokomon Woke up in a flash he walked out of the cave and then saw Lowemon was back! Bokomon ran back in "TAKUYA!" Bokomon shouted. I shot up in shock. "What." I said. "Koichi's back!" Bokomon shouted. Me and Bokomon ran outside and then bang he hit us all the way back to the outside of the forest. Lowemon reached into the cave and grabbed Koji! "Hey leave his ALONE!" I shouted at the top of my voice. "Well it's mouthy, what are you going to do!" Lowemon said as he started to walk away. "Execute.... Spirit Evolution!" I shouted. "Agunimon!" Then I realised I had Spirit Evolved. "Spirit of Flame!" Lowemon turned around. "Well you S.E (spirit evolved) as I say it any way." Lowemon charged at Agunimon and he went flying into the forest. Bokomon went running after him while Lowemon ran away with Koji in his hands.


End file.
